Titanic Twilight Style
by PSYCOCRAZYBITCH
Summary: I originaly wrote this story for my English. The story is that Bella and her family are travelling from South Hampton to New York. One night on her way to dinner Bella meats this handsome young man and after a couple of days they start to hang out. BxE


**This is My first Fan Fic. Please be nice and Review.**

**All the characters belong to SM**

**Titanic Twilight Style**

My story the day that I boarded the Titanic. I was in the car with my mother and little sister, my father was in another car with the luggage. When we arrived at the docks of South Hampton my fathers Personal Assistant told the crew of the ship to take what luggage to what rooms, with this my father took my mothers hand and left my sister and me trailing behind. When we were on the ship it looked like our own personal palace, my father was sharing a room with my mother and that left my sister and me to have a room of our own.

When I got to the room that my sister and I were sharing, I decided that I would change out of the constricting dress that I was wearing into a summer dress, it was pink and I had sleaves that were like a normal dress that I would wear and it came down to just below my knee and I also put on a pair of pink heals that my mother detested but I thought that they would go well with lots of my clothes so I decided to ask my father to get them for my birthday and he did. The dress allowed me not to wear a corset. When I was putting the dress over my head my sister came into the room with my mother. My mother had a look of hatred on her face when she saw that I had changed my dress. My mother told me that if I was wearing that dress then I was expected to wear a shawl over my shoulder of be in the presence of a man, when she told me this I stormed out of the room.

When I got out onto B Deck I found that looking out back towards South Hampton it was slowly disappearing on the horizon and soon all I could see was the vast blue ocean. The bell that told us dinner was ready rung and I walked back into the dining room to find my family.

Dinner went very slowly, my father had been talking to the Captain Edward J Smith and he had invited us to dine with him. When I walked into the dining room my mother was waiting for me and she told me to go straight to my room and put on the dress that was on my bed. I did as I was told, the dress that was on my bed was a full length formal dress, it was a midnight blue, with silver lacing over the top half of the dress. It was one of the dresses that I had to wear a corset with and my little sister was in our room and she had more than enough experience tying up my corset for me. After my corset was tied, and my dress was on I went looking for my favourite pair of silver heals that were a pair of shoes that my mother approved of. When I went to the door there was a young handsome man standing there, he took my hand and told me that my mother had found him and asked him to escort me to dinner, the young man had bronze, copper coloured hair and he had emerald green eyes that I thought could see into my sole. He escorted me to dinner and he was the perfect gentleman, he pulled out my chair and he took the seat that was next to me. After dinner he escorted me out to the deck and we were talking about anything that came to mind, when it was about 10pm he walked me back to my room and bid me goodnight.

On the 10th of April at about 1:30 pm we lifted the anchor for the last time and started to head toward New York. On the 11th we started to get into calmer waters. I sat outside relaxing on A Deck when the young man that escorted me to dinner a couple of nights ago approached me and he introduced himself to me this time and told me that his name was Edward and I told him that my name was Elizabeth. He escorted me to dinner again that night and we were very good friends by the 13th, we spent every waking moment together, he told me about his family and he told me that he wanted to be a doctor, I told him that I wanted to go to university and study literature and become a writer.

On the 14th of April much to my mother's dismay Edward and stayed out until about 11pm, Edward had seen me shivering and he gave me his jacket that he had worn at dinner and decided that it was time to take me back to my room. As we walked along A Deck we heard a loud crash and the ship shook violently, we quickly walked back to his room because it was closer, I fell asleep in his arms that night, I was so afraid. The all of a sudden about two hours later a young woman who I suspected was part of the crew came into the room and woke Edward and I up, she told us that we had to get up to the Boat Deck ASAP because there had been an emergency. We got up there as soon as we could and soon we were faced with the possibility of separation, but when Edward went to stand with the men out of the way of the women that were getting into the life boats. One of the officers asked Edward how old he was and when he told them that he was 17 they let him into the boat with me, I was so happy, as we started to row away from the ship I realised that I hadn't seen any of my family and neither had Edward.

The next day I was woken by a young girl who must have been no more than 10 years old, she came and jumped on me and then started to jump on Edward and when she gave him a big wet kiss on the cheek he started to wake up. When the girl realised that I was awake she looked up at me with large sapphire blue eyes and then when Edward started to sit up she climbed back onto his lap and started to cry, Edward comforted her and when I looked at him, behind him was the Statue of Liberty, we had made it to New York.

Before we were allowed to disembark off the ship that we had been rescued on, we had to tell one of the crew members, what out name was, how old we were and where we were born. When it came to my turn Edward still had his arm and I was holding the little girl in my arms, I had found out that this was Edward's younger sister Mary, Edward gave all of my details because he had found all of this out about me, the man wrote down: Elizabeth White b. 10th August 1898 pob. Cambridge. When the man wrote down Edward's detail he wrote: Edward Johnson b. 20th June 1897 pob. Oxford. And the man also wrote down the same details for Edwards's sister Mary. Then we were finally able to leave that boat and I thought to myself that I would never go on a boat again.


End file.
